The present invention relates to a battery holder with an integrated switch. In particular, the present invention relates to a battery holder suitable for use with hearing instruments.
In the hearing instrument and mobile communication system industry, one of the primary goals is to make components of small sizes while still maintaining good technical performance and operability and simultaneously provide good user friendliness and satisfaction. Technical performance includes sensitivity, noise, stability, compactness, robustness and insensitivity to electromagnetic interference (EMI) and other external and environmental conditions.
The most bulky single component in modern hearing instruments is the battery powering the hearing instrument. Another space consuming component is a switch/contact used for communicating with the hearing instrumentxe2x80x94e.g. during programming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a battery holder with an integrated multifunctional switch for a hearing instrument. By integrating the multi-functional switch with the battery holder the overall dimensions of the hearing instrument is reduced.
Furthermore, the user friendliness is significantly increased. The above-mentioned object is complied with by providing a battery holder for a microelectronic device, said battery holder comprising:
a frame having a substantially circular base and a curved portion with an upper and a lower surface, said curved portion enclosing at least part of the substantially circular base, said frame being adapted to hold a battery,
a first conductor extending from a first part of the curved portion to a second part of the curved portion, wherein a first end of the first conductor is positioned within the first part of the curved portion and wherein a second end of the first conductor is positioned within the second part of the curved portion, and
a movable member being positioned on the curved portion and being adapted to provide an electrical connection between the second end of the first conductor and a point of contact within the second part of the curved portion.
The movable member may be movable by translation. The movable member may further comprise a button, wherein the electrical connection is provided by pushing said button.
The battery holder may further comprise a second conductor extending from the first part of the curved portion to the second part of the curved portion, wherein a first end of the second conductor is positioned within the first part of the curved portion and wherein a second end of the second conductor is positioned within the second part of the curved portion. The conductorsxe2x80x94first and/or second may be positioned in grooves in the curved portion.
The movable member may be adapted to provide an electrical connection between the second end of the first conductor and the second end the second conductor. The point of contact within the second part of the curved portion may be connected to one of the electrodes of the battery. This may be the positive or negative electrode.
The first end of the first conductor may be electrically connected to an insert comprising one or more terminals. The one or more terminals may be connected to electronic componentsxe2x80x94e.g. ASIC""s.